Incomplete
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: No importa el tiempo que pase, yo siempre te amaré. Aunque para ti, lo nuestro haya sido un error.


Hola. Este es mi primer intento por escribir una historia que tenga como protagonistas a Yuuichi y Kyousuke (o Tsurugicest, como ustedes le digan). Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Incomplete<strong>

_«Pero te quise, y te quiero, aunque estemos destinados a no ser.»_

_Julio Cortázar _

Yuuichi Tsurugi jamás imaginó que podría llegar a sentir algo así por su hermano menor, Kyousuke, y mucho menos que él correspondería aquel sentimiento pecaminoso ante los ojos de los demás. Aunque no es como si alguien más supiera de su ilícita relación. Ese era su secreto. Nadie más tenía que enterarse de que el cariño que se profesaban mutuamente, iba más a allá de aquel meramente fraternal.

Mas llegó el día en que el peso de dicho secreto se hizo insoportable y el primero en estallar fue el menor. Kyousuke no aguantó más callar su verdadero sentir hacia su hermano mayor. Uno a quien apenas pidió aceptara la prueba de amor más grande que él sería capaz de dar, se negara. «No puedo acostarme contigo. Lo siento.» fue lo que le dijo aquella fría tarde otoño mientras ambos estaban solos en casa. Yuuichi se arrepintió en el acto al ver las lágrimas en los ojos ámbares del otro, pero nada podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Tampoco su hermanito le dio tiempo para mayores explicaciones. La negativa rotunda que él le había brindado bastó para que su joven e inexperto corazón se hiciese pedazos. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que fuera el primero en hacerle el amor? Ya no era un crío, estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer y los resultados que acarrearía. Tenía 17 años, el mayor tenía 22, y desde hace dos que mantenían aquel noviazgo prohibido. ¿Qué había de diferente entre los besos y caricias íntimas dadas en sus momentos de soledad y el acto de entregarse a la persona que decía amarle sin condiciones?

Sin embargo, Yuuichi tampoco pensó en las consecuencias que sus palabras traerían y que le marcarían de por vida, causando que nada volviese a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Al día siguiente fue testigo de cómo Kyousuke pidió, rogó encarecidamente, a sus padres que le enviasen a estudiar al extranjero tal y como se lo habían propuesto tiempo atrás, y que por no querer alejarse de su hermano, había rechazado. Él no podía creerlo, quiso suponer que era solo un mal sueño y que esa misma noche su hermano volvería a él.

Se equivocó por completo.

—Kyousuke, no tienes por qué hacer esto —le dijo cuando estaba haciendo sus maletas, una semana después—. Simplemente no puedes. Juraste jamás abandonarme.

—Tú también juraste amarme incondicionalmente —rebatió—, y no lo has cumplido.

—Lo que me pediste es algo impensable —respondió el mayor—. Cambiaría por completo las cosas, no podríamos ocultar más lo nuestro. ¿Por qué no entiendes eso?

—¿Ocultar? —inquirió herido Kyousuke, cuyos ojos estaban ya anegados en llanto— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sigamos ocultando nuestro amor? Ahora sé quién de los dos se entregaba de verdad por completo —puntualizó y no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas al fin.

—Perdóname, perdóname por no amarte como lo mereces —habló Yuuichi llorando también, al tiempo que intentó abrazar al otro.

—Vete, Yuuichi —ordenó su hermano menor—. Vete antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión —el mayor salió de su habitación, yendo a la suya a llorar amargamente por su error.

En definitiva nada en su vida, volvería a ser lo mismo.

Pasaron tres años y ni un solo mensaje o llamada recibió de él. Intentó comunicarse pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos. El otro simplemente no respondía, era como si no existiese para él. Sus padres se habían encargado de informarle que Kyousuke no deseaba contactarse con él y que aunque ellos trataron de indagar el motivo de aquella inusual decisión, no tuvieron éxito. También se sentían desconcertados, pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

Yuuichi intentó seguir con su vida como su hermano estaba más que seguro hacía, pero día a día tenía la sensación de que el vacío que sentía en el fondo de su ser, iba en aumento. Asimismo no había ni un solo instante en que no rezara a cada dios existente para que su hermanito hallase a alguien que le ayudase a subsanar sus heridas y le hiciese feliz como lo merecía. Aunque no estaba realmente tan seguro de ello. Mantenía la esperanza de que a su regreso, querría restaurar su ahora extinta relación.

Pero pese a que él mismo intentó encontrar a alguien que ocupase el lugar de Kyousuke, siempre se sentía incompleto. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara por fingir que nada pasó. Era sencillamente imposible. Nadie podría reemplazarle en su vida. Seis meses después su hermanito regresó a Japón. Sus padres le habían forzado a ir con ellos al aeropuerto para recibirlo, lo cual constituyó un grave error. Apenas le vio cruzar el andén de llegadas con aquel jovencito de tez morena y cabellos castaños, supo que no había nada más que hacer y que una parte de él moría.

—No sabes cuánto te eché de menos —le dijo, abrazándole efusivamente.

Kyousuke no contestó, solo asintió mientras correspondía su gesto secamente.

—Permíteme presentártelo —habló el menor refiriéndose al otro—. Tenma, él es mi hermano mayor, Yuuichi.

—Mucho gusto, Kyousuke me ha hablado mucho de ti. Espero nos llevemos bien —dijo el moreno bastante feliz. Los señores Tsurugi también sonrieron al ver que Yuuichi no se lo había tomado a mal.

—El gusto es mío, pero no sabía que mi hermanito tenía novio —comentó, intentando sonar casual. Tenma se sonrojó y Kyousuke le atrajo hacia él, sujetándolo por la cintura.

—Pues ya te has enterado —agregó él—, y no sabes lo feliz que soy a su lado —el de piel pálida tomó la mano derecha de su joven pareja y le besó en el dorso. Los ojos azules del castaño dejaban en manifiesto lo dichoso que era con él.

En aquel instante Yuuichi reparó en el anillo plateado que el otro portaba, lo cual echó por tierra las pocas esperanzas que albergaba en el fondo de su ser. Kyousuke se había comprometido con Tenma. Sonrió con amargura antes de estrechar a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. Su hermano menor notó el verdadero significado de dicha acción y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermano y él a ti —le dijo al moreno.

«Ojalá te quiera tanto como yo a él. Deseo que sea feliz aunque no a mi lado.»

* * *

><p>Creo que en mi mente quedaba mejor, lo siento. Todo comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido.<p> 


End file.
